Skullette
The Skullette 'is one of the most famous and popular icons of Monster High. Varianten Many variants of Skullettes have been produced. Original Skullette The original Skullette is a skull symbol with a bow, usually fuchsia, in it's hair. The eyes of the skull have eyelashes. Charakter Skullettes The character skullettes are the skullette symbols used for the different characters. To date, all of the doll characters minus Nefera (due to her also being a Mummy) have had their Skullettes released (though Toralei's and Operetta's were released later) 'Erste Welle (gestreift) *Frankie Stein Frankies Skullette hat eine große Naht über die ganze Stirn und Bolzen an jeder Seite. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Blau. *Draculaura Draculauras Skullette hat Vampirzähne und fledermausflügel-förmige Zöpfe mit pinken Schleifen als Haarbänder. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Pink. *Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeens Skullette hat wuschelige Haare zwischen den Wolfsohren und einen Ring am linken Ohr. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Lila. *Lagoona Blue Lagoonas Skullette hat Schuppen auf der Stirn und "Flossen"-Ohren. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist helles Aquamarinblau. *Cleo de Nile Cleos Skullette ist bandagiert wie eine Mumie. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Gold. *Deuce Gorgon Deuces Skullette hat Schlangen auf dem Kopf (wie Deuce). Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Limettengrün. *Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulias Skullette hat Reißverschluss-Ohringe und eine Brille mit roten Rahmen. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist Rot. *Holt Hyde Holts Skullette hat eine Flammen-Irokesen-Frisur. Die Hintergrundfarbe ist ein helles Orange. Zweite Welle (styled) *Clawd Wolf Clawd's Skullette has sideburns, wolf ears, fangs and a straight tuft of hair. The signature colour is teal. *Abbey Bominable Abbey's Skullette has furry ear muffs. The signature colour is ice blue. *Spectra Vondergeist Spectra's Skullette fades like a ghost would. The signature colour is magenta, which is gradiated in color, as if disappearing. *Toralei Stripe Toralei's Skullette has cat stripes on the head and cheeks, plus cat ears with earings. The signature colour is orange. *Jackson Jekyll Jackson's Skullette has 'normie boy' hair and a bow-tie. The signature colour is grey. *Operetta Operetta's Skullette has a mask just like hers. The signature colour is velvet red. *Nefera de Nile Nefera's Skullette has not yet been unveiled yet. It is presumed that the signature colour will be nile blue, and that Nefera's skullette will be somewhat similar to Cleo's due to their sibling relation. *Howleen Wolf Howleen's Skullette features the afro-like puff hair on it. The signature colour is blue. *C.A. Cupid C.A Cupid does not have Skullette. The signature is presumed light pink and Skullette changes from white to black or has a love heart on the top of the Skullette. *Meowlody und Purrsephone Meowlody und Purrsephone haben keine Skullette. It is presumed the signature colour will be orange or blunt orange. The Skullette might have two cats with bradied hair. Meowlody will have white hair with black stripes and Purrsephone might have black hair with white stripes. *Venus McFlytrap It looks regular but it is made of vines. The signature color is spring green. *Robecca Steam The skullette is a black robot head with no eyes. The signature color is sepia brown. Andere Varianten The original boy skullette has no bow. Also, most mechandise lines do not have a skullette, but the Skull Shores one and possibly the Sweet 1600 (because of the balloon) have skullette variants. A pumpkin skullette was released with a series of Halloween posters, it features an orange skull with black vertical stripes. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * Das Skullette ist häufig als Form von Lizenzprodukten wie dem Skullette Tür-Alarm und der Wahrsage-Schädel. * Skullette tauchen auch in den Büchern auf. * Clawds Skullette hat Wimpern, im Gegensatz zu anderen Skullettes für männlichen Charakter. * Not usually a skullette are also the icons/logos for the doll lines. However, the Skull Shores line is actually a heavily used Skullete variation. See Lizenzprodukten, Puppen for the images. AbbeyBominable_Skullette.png|Abbey BatsyClaro_Skullette.jpg|Batsy BonitaFemur_Skullette.png|Bonita CastaFierce_Skullette.png|Casta CattyNoir_Skullette.png|Catty ClawdWolf_Skullette.png|Clawd W ClawdeenWolf_Skullette.png|Clawdeen W ClawdiaWolf_SKullette.png|Clawdia W CleodeNile_Skullette.png|Cleo DeuceGorgon_Skullette.png|Deuce Draculaura_Skullette.png|Draculaura Elissabat_Skullette.png|Elissabat FrankieStein_Skullette.png|Frankie GarrotRoque_Skullette.png| GhouliaYelps_Skullette.png|Ghoulia GildaGoldstag_Skullette.png|Gilda HeadlessHeadmistressBloodgood_Skullette.png| HeathBurns_Skullette.png|Heath Hoodude_Skullette.png|Hoodude HoltHyde_Skullette.png|Holt HoneySwamp_Skullette.png|Honey HowleenWolf_Skullette.png|Howleen W JacksonJekyll_Skullette.png|Jackson JinafireLong_Skullette.png|Jinafire KjerstiTrollson_Skullette.png|Kjersti LagoonaBlue_Skullette.png|Lagoona LornaMcNessie_Skullette.png|Lorna MannyTaur_Skullette.png|Manny Meowlody_Skullette.png|Meowlody NeighthanRot_Skullette.png|Neighthan Operetta_Skullette.png|Operetta PorterGeiss_Skullette.png|Porter Purrsephone_Skullette.png|Purrsephone RobeccaSteam_Skullette.png|Robecca RochelleGoyle_Skullette.png|Rochelle ScarahScreams_Skullette.png|Scarah SkelitaCalaveras_Skullette.png|Skelita SlomanMortavitch_Skullette.png|Slo Mo ToraleiStripe_Sukellette.png|Toralei VenusMcFlytrap_Skullette.png|Venus WydownaSpider_Skullette.png|Wydowna Kategorie:Produkte Kategorie:Franchise